


The new frontier

by Sojka



Category: Star Trek Beyond - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojka/pseuds/Sojka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Jim have the talk they promised each other, just slightly late and totally different one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new frontier

**Author's Note:**

> So I just seen the Star Trek Beyond and the movie was awesome and I flailed mightily and I loved it. I would just like to see more of Spock and Kirk together, they deserve more screen time. And I'm a sucker for those two, so....  
> Also my friend convinced me to go to see the movie in the uniforms. The first one who guesses the color of my uniform gets a reward drabble or ficlet :-)
> 
> Warning: writen at 1 am and not beta-readed

"Spock? What are you doing here?" he said, stepping aside to let Spock in. Once upon a time he might start explaining his surprise didn't mean he was not happy to see Spock, but now he knew Spock understood.  
"I... Captain- Jim, I have come to confess I have been dishonest to you."  
Jim lifted both eyebrows in surprise. "You have lied to me, Spock?"  
Spock straightened, arms he had gripped behind his back tensing. "I have not lied. I did not tell the whole truth."  
Jim crossed the room to his couch and sat down, gesturing Spock towards a nearby armchair. The amount of space, non-necessities and luxuries was one of the advantages of the starbase room as opposed to a cabin of a ship in outer space. Spock complied and sat, even though it was clear he woud prefer to keep standing.  
"And what led you to this change of heart, mister Spock?"  
"Thought of something Ambassador Spock once told me. Among other things. Captain, in the lift, I wanted to tell you I have decided to leave the Star Fleet to strive to assume the Ambassador's position on New Vulcan while helping the continued survival of my species."  
"I know."  
Spock lifted an eyebrow.  
"Uhura told me why you broke up and I figured the rest out eventually."  
Spock straightened his uniform.  
"Why did you let me in believ-"  
"Because I get it Spock, ok? I wanted to leave Star Fleet too. And I lied to you too, because you are the- one of the few people whose opinion on me matters to me and I... I guess I didn't wanted to loose face."  
"I did suspected something was amis, Captain," said Spock calmly. "I can assure you my regard of you stays the same."  
Jim run a hand through his hair. "So... Did you and Uhura got back together?"  
"She was happy to re-categorise our relationship and engage in a further social contact with me as a friend."  
"You stayed frends." It sounded ike a cross between a question and a statement and Spock already learned those do not always need answers. "That's good, I quess. Are you ok with it?"  
"I find our current situation satisfactory. More than I did the previous one. As, I believe, does she. She is a great woman and an esteemed friend and she does deserve to be a first concern of any of her partners."  
"Spock... Why are you really here?"  
Spock was fixing his dark eyes on him when he answered. "I have come to realize that my first concern is, through prolonged periods of time and in various situations, you."  
Jim was staring at him with slightly open mouth and lost eyes. "Do you... do you want me to be your... boyfriend?"  
"To avoid fraternisation charges we would have to endure a psychological examination and report our relationship, which would be convenient to undergo now, considering our current residence on a starbase and period of a time until our new ship is fully operational. That is if you are amenable."  
Spock might seem unmoved to a an ousider, but Jim could see he was practicaly vibrating with tension. He was practically risking their friendship, working relationship and maybe even his career. This could go epically wrong. He loved Spock and he knew this love had potential to be romantic, hell, on some level it was probably romantic for quite some time, but... Ambassador Spock and his Jim had a friendship that did last a lifetime. The Ambassador never said they weren't more than friends, actually. Did he wish they were more? Or that they became more sooner?  
Jim wanted love in his live and there was certainly no-one more important than Spock... nor he could imagine anyone taking that place.  
"Will Uhura be... won't she mind?"  
"I believe she will came to accept it and eventually be, as humans might say, 'happy for us'."  
"Then... Why are you not kissing me yet?"  
Spock closed the space between them faster then Jim was able to react to, with a grace of a predator, cupping his face and kissing him. Jim responded to the kiss immediately, working in tandem with Spock like they always did.  
Kissing Spock was natural. Right. He felt he made the right decision.  
He didn't prostest being laid on his back on his own couch. After all, being captain was stresfull and responsible job.  
He wouldn't mind letting Spock be in charge for once.


End file.
